A Little Valentine Fic
by Crystal-Bulma
Summary: I suck at long series type fics, so this is a oneshot. Valentine's day is here. How does the Briefs celebrate it?


Disclaimer: I'm a 22-year-old female. I live in South Africa. I'm writing fan fictions for the fun of it. Does that sound like the owner of Dragonball Z?

Author note: This is just a short little one-shot about Vegeta and Bulma and how they would spend Valentine's Day. Just for the record, I'm guessing the ages of Trunks and Buila. Please Read and Review! And for everybody out there... HAPPY VALENTINE"S DAY!!!!! ;o)

And she just sat there. It was nothing new. She knew he would forget... again! All this time, and he still didn't get it. It wasn't the fact that he didn't understand human traditions... she taught him them! No, he just wanted to make her suffer. He wanted to prove that he was not her husband by choice! Shaking her aqua hair, she scolded herself. 'Vegeta may not be the best husband, he may even be the worst, but he does love me. He did choose me. So why did he not care? It's Valentine's Day! He should be here! With me!' She reasoned with herself. Slowly creeping out into the hallway, she made her way to her children's doors. Peeking into the first, she saw her 16-year-old son's bed. Empty. "Oh yeah, he took that girl from school to the dance," Glancing at her watch, Bulma noted that it was only 22:00. Trunks will only be back at 23:30. Closing the door, she walked to the next. Inside a little girl, what appears to be a mini her, was sleeping soundly. Covering the 4-year-old Buila, Bulma smiled and retreated back to her room. On the way, she glanced out of the hallway window. Everything seemed so peaceful. Peace. Earth has had many years of peace lately. Ever since Majin Buu was defeated, the Z Warriors had nothing to do. Every one that is, beside her husband, Vegeta.

With a determined shook of her head, she headed straight to the gravity room - which no longer stood outside, but was part of the house now. Deactivating it from outside, she walked in and started to speak before giving him a chance to complain. "Do you know what time it is?" Scowling, he lifted his eyebrows at her as an answer. "After 10." She answered for him. Crossing her arms over her chest, she continued. "We had a deal, Vegeta. You can train as much and as hard as you like, BETWEEN 8 am and 7 pm."

"You haven't enforced that rule in ages!" He retorted.

"When were the last time you ate with us? Buila hasn't seen you in 5 days!"

Huffing, he replied. "It's not my fault, you send her to bed at 8."

"She's four! She needs to keep to a time schedule or she won't sleep thru! Vegeta... please, just... never mind." She sighed and turned to walk out. She did instead walked straight into Vegeta.

"Damn your super speed!"

Wrapping his arms around her, he said. "I know... what today is... why you really came in here..." Lifting her head, he looked her in the eyes before whispering. "How can I make those promises if I can't even protect you?"

"Vegeta, that was over 6 years ago."

"Buu killed you and our son. I can't let that happen again. I refuse to lose you again!"

Smiling, she said "And I love you too."

Scowling at her, he tightens his hold on her. "Bulma..."

Putting her finger on his lips, she said "I already now. Try and stick to the time from now on." Trying to pull away, Vegeta smirked as she struggled. After a while, she gave up, and glared at him. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." he answered as he released her. Smiling softly, she exited the room.

After finally changing out of her clothes and into her silk nightdress, Bulma walked from the bathroom to the bed. Stopping as she saw a single red rose on her pillow. Picking it up, she noticed a small note attached to it and began to read.

_"To the world you are just a simple someone,_

_But to me... Your are simply the world!"_

Smiling, she turned as she head and looked at the door. Vegeta stood there, leaning against the frame; his arms folded in front of his chest, his dark eyes boring into her. Pushing himself away from the doorframe, she walked over and took Bulma into his arms. "Remember that." He whispered, before lifting her hand and softly kissed the ring he placed there on their wedding day. Seeing a stray tear on her cheek, he kissed that too, before giving his wife what she truly wanted on Valentine's Day.


End file.
